In the Gallary
by AngelDevilsXx
Summary: Stay with us, Ib. Please? We'll be sad when you're gone. We promise it'll be a lot of fun! Ib stays in the gallery One-shot collection.


**Sorry if I messed up the formatting, I feel like I did. Either way, found this in my sea of abandoned projects. Looked it through and figured it was good enough to put up. Enjoy.**

Ib faced Mary, red eyes burning with revenge etched into them. "Ib... What are you doing?" Mary asked, a false aura of friendliness around her. "G-garry..." The brunette said almost defeatedly, her voice cracking as the name formed in her mouth. The girl in front of her looked surprised, never hearing her talk beforehand. Ib opened her previously closed fist, delicate, blue petals floating towards the ground. Mary's blue flashed with jealousy, her grip tightening on her fake yellow rose. A sadistic grin came upon her, her blonde hair and grass green dress almost perfect to a fault. "Garry was in the way, Ib! Now we can leave this place together! We can be sisters in your world now, the real world." She said happily, smiling at the brunnette.

Ib marched forward, her usual indifferent expression gracing her small features. "Ib?" Mary asked as the nine year old walked past her. Ib paid her no attention, red eyed locked on the painting of Mary straight ahead of her. She took a lighter from her pocket, starting a small flame. "Ib, what are you doing?! St-stop it!' Mary cried, reaching to stop her actions. The blue eyed blonde watched in horror as her only lifeline was set aflame. The paper instantly caught on fire, the corner already turning a coal black.

"Ib why?!" Mary shouted accusingly at the nine year old, flames eating at her precious painting. Flames surrounded the young blonde as her high pitched screams of agony echoed in the room. Ib stood and watched emotionlessly, the lighter she'd used still on and burning the wrecked art piece. She held a single blue rose petal in her hand, showing it to her 'friend' Mary. Tears sprouted in fake crystal blue eyes at the brilliantly colored petal in the hand presented to her. "You always liked him more than me, even now that he's dead! I never even had a chance!" Sobbed Mary, hysteria slipping it's way into her voice. "Why do you hate me so much?! What did I do wrong?!" She asked the silent brunette. The fire grew across her face, turning her to smoke. The fire died as the lighter broke. Both painting and girl turned to ashes.

Ib held the petal tightly in her hand, dropping the now useless lighter. The only thing she could do now was leave. Get away from memories of these two people which she had grown to love. Both died in this wretched place, the least she can do is get out alive. Ib turned around and walked out almost robotically. The dolls, rabbits and mannequins backed away from her, scared that they would be taken care of next. The child marched through the dismal, dark gallery, glancing at the paintings gracing the oddly colored walls. The lady in red stayed still, slightly curious and scared eyes following Ib as she walked by, paying the priceless art barely any attention.

She came to a stop in front of a long painting depicting the real gallery and not this fabricated one. "Something World. Once you go in, there's no going back. All your time here will be lost. Will you still jump in?" She read aloud, struggling on some of the complicated words. A bright light emitted from the frame, momentarily blinding her red eyes. She quickly blinked them open, seeing that the golden frame has disappeared to create a portal. Ib stepped back and gave a firm nod, preparing a running start into the painting back to her normal life, her family. "Ib..." A voice called, footsteps running towards her. She swirled to face it, her straight hair swinging into her face.

Her eyes widened as they eyed a violet haired man running towards her, smiling brightly. "Ib!" He cried, continuing forwards. His beaten blue jacket swayed as he walked, a worried frown appearing on his face. "I was looking for you...! You went off on your own!" He stopped walking, breathing deeply from his previous sprint. "I said I'd catch up, didn't I? Sheesh... I was worried." He smiled again, an odd look lacing his unusually dull eyes. "Anyway, Ib! I think I found an exit!" He walked closer, stretching out a hand to her. She looked at him, observing him closely. He seemed off, acting slightly different than before he left her. "It's not here, it's over there. Want to go check it out?" He asked, beaming at his discovery. Ib raised an eyebrow at him rather suspiciously. The painting did seem an awful lot like a way out of here.

Garry turned, gesturing behind him. "Hey Ib... this way!" He told her excitedly. She glanced at the painting, panicking when she saw a ghost of the frame. Her eyes darted undecidedly between her two options. He... He's not Garry. He wouldn't act like this, the real Garry would be smart enough to know that this is the exit from this haunted world! She shook her head, backing away from the nineteen year old. A genuine expression of shock graced the man's face, eyes going wide. "And why not? We might be able to get out!" It's not him, it's not him... Ib paused, staring into the Garry's black eyes. "This painting will take you out? How would you know for sure?" He countered, almost begging. Ib bit her lip, worried now. She didn't know that, it was just assumed... "Come on, let's go! Come with me!'

'All your time here will be lost.' Ib spared the painting one last glance, watching as the frame came back to normal. She took too long deciding, the choice had been clear. "I knew you were a good kid, Ib. Alright, let's go..." Garry said, gesturing the younger girl away from the painting. "I know you're not Garry... But I can't leave him behind. He... He'd be forgotten." She said sadly, understanding the message. She would forget it all, the time she spent here with Mary and Garry. She can't just let them go like that! She slowly inched towards the copy of her friend, grabbing the outstretched hand. He smiled, tugging her back into the haunted gallery.

The red rose she held in her hand faded, turning into plastic and fabric. Her life was eternally stuck in the gallery, never to leave it. For she'd chosen to late, and the path out went without her on it. "Welcome Ib." Fake Garry greeted, his fingers hardening to stone. "Welcome to the World of Guertena... May you find your permanent stay to your favor." He said, turning to stone, transforming into one of the mannequins that used to chase her around. The moment of realization hit her hard, the air coming out of her lungs. She was stuck in this gallery... For she couldn't decide quick enough... and she couldn't let go of them, him.


End file.
